


Tipping Point

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [18]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Beaches, Hawk's pulling a Johnny Lawrence, M/M, Pretty sure I've broken this poor kid, chucking phones into the ocean, railings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Alone with nothing but his thoughts, Hawk's decided he's done, but he can't wait for a fight.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> So... This chapter was supposed to go very differently, but Hawk just wasn't having it so we got this.   
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. :)

_“I just want you to be happy again.”_

Hawk allowed his eyes to slip closed as those words popped to the forefront of his mind once more.

Demetri had sounded so genuine, so sincere. Hawk had almost started to believe that he meant every word that he said, that he really did feel bad and that he wanted them to be able to make up with each other. It had almost tempted him to do the same, to come clean about everything that had been going on, to leave the den of snakes he’d been calling family and to run back to the only person that he ever really needed.

_“_ _Thanks for getting him out here Demetri.”_

But that had been stupid hadn’t it? Of course it was only a trick. Of course he was just using it as a way to make sure that Hawk would stay put, to make him let his guard down before the rest of the team showed up. He had no idea how he’d been dumb enough to fall for it. These were the types of games that Demetri excelled at. It was stupid of Hawk to think that he could win. That he could be as prepared or go as far as Demetri could.

He fought much better with his fists, he did much better with his hands than with his words he-

_“_ _He- he burned down my house!”_

When Sam had screamed that at him, it had admittedly shaken him to his core.

He’d almost said something when Demetri had ‘corrected’ her, saying it was a dojo, but there was a crack in her words, a pain in her eyes that Hawk could recognize only all to clearly.

He **had** burned down her home, maybe not the one that she slept in, but he could understand her attachment to her dojo, a second home, a home away from home. It was the same way he had felt about Cobra Kai. Like it **was** his safe place. The space he would turn to if everything else in his life felt like it was falling apart and he needed to just breath.

Not anymore, but it had at one point.

If someone had set it ablaze, even just a day or so ago, he wasn’t sure what he would have done. It would have broken his heart, or at least what little was left of it.

Now it could rot for all he cared.

A laugh bubbled up from his chest as he continued on his walk, feeling light as he walked along the railing next to the sidewalk. He could almost all to clearly picture the faces of the Cobras if they were to show up at their own dojo completely engulfed in flames.

It would have been strangely poetic.

He hadn’t even been all that mad at Sam when she’d started to accuse the Cobras of unfair gang ups, because she kind of did have a point there. Not that any of them were innocent in anyway shape or form, but there was no way anyone had clean hands in this fight.

Nah, he did hate Sam sure, he wasn’t going to lie about that.

If she could have just keep it in her pants for more than two seconds than Miguel wouldn’t have gotten into the fight in the first place. He would have still been happily dating Tory, getting over Sam, and there would have been no reason for a fight to break out that left him in a coma and than paralyzed from the waist down, and than so confused when he woke up that he turned back to Lawrence rather than to his true Sensei. Hawk would have still had at least one person on his side. Instead Miguel had turned his back on all of them and it was all Sam’s fault.

But, that being said, when Hawk had started going at her about a war he only been taking his anger out on the loudest person at that moment.

No, all of his words had been directed at Demetri.

Although honestly he wasn’t sure how many people had understood it as the warning it was.

He snickered at that as his arms stretched out on either side of him to help with his balance. It was a long way down to the beach if he slipped after all.

Anyways, Hawk was done trying to continue playing these games, to constantly have to be on guard all the fucking time. To rethink every single thing people said to him.

There was one thing that Demetri had been right about though. It was so fucking exhausting. He was losing his goddamn mind trying to constantly keep up the act of being the Cobra Kai Hawk that everyone knew. That people feared.

So, as far as he was concerned, he’d done his part in giving Demetri a fair warning. He’d given all of the Miyagis and the Fangs a clear warning.

The Cobras would be going after them, so they better watch their backs.

He just didn’t bother telling anyone that he wasn’t going to be playing for any side.

Nope. They could all go fuck themselves.

And if Kylar or Tory wanted to try and go after Demetri to try and control him? to try and force him back on their side, well, he’d been itched to smash their faces in for a long time now, years in Kylar’s case. He had no problem with reminding them who the beast had been in their group.

A smile curled at his lips as one of his feet slipped, a dark chuckle filling the air as he switched his weight over to the one leg still on the bar.

Ha, that had been close.

Demetri, Miguel, Sam, Kylar, Tory. Hell, even Kreese, Daniel and Lawrence.

They could all rot for all he cared.

Hawk was done.

He was done trying to figure out how to set up his own teammates against each other because he knew they wanted him gone. He was finished with Kylar trying to blackmail him into doing whatever he wanted. If his starting point was setting the rival dojo on fire than what else would he try and make Hawk do?

Kylar could tell the whole of Cobra Kai about his crush on Demetri, whatever, Hawk had already given Demetri a warning to look out, if he didn’t take the proper action to do so, no skin off his nose. Besides, it wasn’t like it mattered, Demetri had made his feelings on the matter very clear. Hawk was dead to him, he’d chosen Miyagi Do and Hawk was fine with that. He really, really was.

_“I miss you.”_

God, he’d been such an idiot to actually believe that hadn’t he? Even if only for a split moment.

Hawk laughed again as he spun around on one foot, his arms moving in small circles to keep him balanced as he started on his way back.

_“_ _I’m so sorry okay?”_

A bitter smile came to Hawk’s lips as he remembered the way his heart had warmed while his brain had tried to warn him it was a trick.

So, so stupid.

These were the games that Demetri played, why hadn’t he thought about it? He’d just set their fucking dojo on fire and Hawk actually thought that he could have wanted to make up?

Idiot.

Still, when he’d been stuck next to Kylar’s side, listening to him babble on about Cobra this and gang ups that, the sudden and clear picture of everything that had been going on up to that moment had hit Hawk square in the face.

Because it finally made him realize that Demetri had been right. He was alone, and he did only have himself to blame.

And he didn’t care.

If that was the way it was, than fine. At this point it would be better for him to be on his own instead of having to constantly be trying to figure out how to keep up with everyone else.

The Cobras had each other, Demetri had Miyagi Do, Miguel had Eagle Fang, and Hawk would be his own army. He didn’t need anyone to stand behind him, he didn’t need to depend on others to keep himself in one piece. If anything it would be so much better because he wouldn’t have to constantly be looking over his shoulder.

He already knew that he didn’t have any allies, that everyone was an enemy.

And that just made everything **so** much easier.

He’d ducked out of school the first chance that he got, slipping passed Kylar like water and heading off on his own. His phone had been going off like crazy since than.

Taking in a deep breath Hawk tipped his head back, looking up at what little amount of stars he could see through the thick fog of the city.

This wouldn’t be so bad. He might not have been quiet as good at mind games and team ups as everyone else seemed to be, but he had no problem with beating the shit out of anyone who decided to cause him issues. Scooping his phone out of his pocket he turned to the ocean that gently lapped at the cliff side next to the railing he was on.

Cocking his arm back he threw it as far as he could, watching with a smile as it disappeared into the waves.

Sliding his hands back into the pockets of his borrowed jean- ones that he would be setting on fire the moment that they were off. Fuck you Kylar- Hawk whistled as he continued his game of dangerously balancing on the edge.


End file.
